Redemption
by Cha0s C0ntr0l
Summary: It's been three years since Cipher's last attacked. But now they are back, this time they aren't just plotting to take over Orre, but the entire world, and they have teamed up with other criminal organizations. A young trainer named Michael, who defeated Cipher last time, teams up with a mysterious trainer named Wes. Where will their adventures take them? And who will they meet?
1. Goodbye!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, so do not sue me.**

Michael's POV

The sun was shining bright, and there was a nice breeze. It was the perfect day to start my new journey. I was waiting at the harbor in Gateon Port with my best friend Eevee in my arms. I was waiting for the next ship to Kanto. Several other trainers were waiting too. Orre, my home region, is kinda… actually really far away from the other regions. Usually not many ships come offering to take young trainers to other regions for Pokémon training. Eevee mewed; he must have been excited as much as I was. I chuckled smiling at him; he was the only Pokémon I chose to bring with me on that journey. He was my oldest, strongest, and most trustworthy friend.

"Big brother!" I hear a familiar, high pitched voice scream. I jolted around. My little sister Jovi was running towards me at full speed. I screamed dropping Eevee, jumping out of the way, and face planting onto the hard concrete. She growled, finally caught up with me, and grabbed me around the collar. Her face was bright red, which didn't look to pleasant against her bright blue hair.

"DO YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ON A BIG JOURNEY WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE?" She roared. That was true, I was too excited to tell everyone I was leaving, and I just dashed out the door as soon as I got up.

"Jovi! Calm down!" My eyes shot over to the source of the noise. It was Professor Krane, or should I say, my 'Step-father'. Jovi sighed releasing me. Eevee whimpered, apparently I was sitting on him. I stood up.

"Sorry Buddy," said softly, picking him up. Eevee sighed.

"Michael! You had us worried sick!" My mother scolded, she was standing next to Professor Krane. "You could have at least left a note saying you're leaving today!"

'Ugh Mom,' I thought. "Uh, well, I was kinda in a rush, heh heh," I said trying to sound casual. My mother gave me a very angry look. Her face was turning red too.

"Lily calm down too!" Professor Krane said placing his hand on my mother's shoulder. I guess I couldn't say I liked the fact that Professor Krane and my mom were married. I knew she deserved somebody, But did It have to be him? He was kind of like my father growing up, but it was still awkward. I always thought of my mother and Professor Krane as business partners. I didn't like the way he acted now, he acted like he was my actual father, he was telling me what to do and when to do it, giving me advice on stuff I already knew the answers to, I liked being independent, I liked doing things on my own, but Professor Krane wouldn't let me. Yes, I still called him Professor Krane, Jovi liked to call him 'Dad'; I guess that was because she never knew our actual father. If she knew what our real dad was like, she'd understand you couldn't replace him.

"I'm sorry Michael, I didn't mean to sound mean, I was just worried that's all," said my mom, placing her head down. I guess I shouldn't have done that. My father left for business without telling anyone, and then he never came back.

"No, I should be sorry," I sighed. There was a long pause. Then I noticed Professor Krane dig around in a bag he was carrying.

"Michael I have something for you," Professor Krane said. He pulled out something shiny, and familiar. It was my old snag machine. "I know this may sound kind of silly, but I want you to take this with you. I know it's been three years since the last 'incident', but you never know when trouble might occur, and I want you to have something to remember us by," He said holding out the snag machine. It was just how I remembered it, it had a shoulder pad that you slip you left arm into, and a glove attached to a metal piece that your hand went into. I placed Eevee on the ground, slowly grabbed the machine from Professor Krane and putting on my arm. I punched the air, it still felt the same. The last time I used the snag machine was three years ago 'steal' Shadow Pokémon, Pokémon whose hearts were artificially closed using science, and purify them, and stop a criminal organization called Cipher.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Oh don't forget this!" Professor Krane remembered pulling out the eyepiece from his bag. "Here!" he said handing to me. I slipped it on just for the fun of it.

"THE SHIP HEADING FOR KANTO WILL BE DEPARTING IN TEN MINUTES!" A voice on a loudspeaker suddenly announced.

"Well I suppose I should be going now," I said gazing at the ship.

"Don't go before giving me a hug!" Jovi yelled reaching her arms out, then squeezing me as hard as she possibly could. I thought for a second I wasn't going to be able to breathe again. She finally let go. I noticed she was beginning to cry.

"Come home safe, big brother," she choked.

"I'll be fine," I reassured her. My mother patted Jovi on the back, and then she walked over to me.

"Michael just be careful, remember to take care of yourself," she said hugging me.

"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DEPARTURE!" announced the man on the loudspeaker.

"I'll be fine, but I need to go, like now!" I said pushing my mom off. She gave me a disapproving look. I grabbed Eevee, he grunted. "BYE GUYS!" I yelled waving as I ran towards the boat. I quickly hopped on, and watched Gateon Port fade away in the distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I couldn't see the port anymore, and I began to wonder if I made the right decision. I liked to be independent, but when I was on my journey in Orre, I could just go home if I felt homesick, I wouldn't have any friends or family where I was going. I began to wonder if I would be able make it okay in Kanto. I sighed placing my hand on the rail of ship. Eevee scratched at my feet. I looked down at him, and picked him up. 'Well, if things get to rough, I still have Eevee!' I thought. Eevee squealed and nuzzled his head against mine.

"Hey you!" I turned around and saw a little boy pointing at me.

"Yeah?"

"I bet your little Eevee can't beat my super tough Rattata!" The little boy bragged. Eevee growled.

I smirked, "We'll see about that!"


	2. The New Adventure Begins!

**This is a kind of short chapter. Just so you guys know, Wes won't be introduced for another few chapters, and I'll try to get chapter 3 up tomorrow.**

"Alright Eevee, Let's do this!" I called. Eevee jumped out of arms and onto the deck. He growled fiercely at the little boy. The little boy grinned.

"Prepare to lose! Go Rattata!" The little boy taunted. He threw the Pokeball on to the deck. It slammed against the hardwood, and then it unclasped. The Rattata jumped out. Then something happened I never thought would happen again. The aura reader reacted! I looked through the eyepiece; there was a thick black and purple aura around the Rattata. I was shocked. I had just put on the snag machine and aura reader just for the fun of it! It didn't think I would actually run into some shadow Pokémon.

"What are you too scared does my Pokémon look too tough for you?!" The little boy chuckled. Eevee knew what was going on; he knew when he was fighting a shadow Pokémon.

"Yeah, it looks pretty tough, where did you get it from?" I asked. 'Don't tell me Cipher is at it again!'

"What do you mean? I caught it at a PokeSpot!" The little boy growled. That was even weirder. What was a shadow Pokémon doing in the wild!? "Whatever! Rattata use shadow rush!"

The Rattata lunged forward, slamming into Eevee. Eevee fell over. All shadow type attacks were super effective on all types of Pokémon. Eevee stumbled getting up. He growled at the Rattata. 'He can do this, a Rattata is nothing, he was the one who helped me defeat Cipher after all,' I thought. "Eevee, use Take Down!" I commanded. Eevee growled. He charged full speed at Rattata, and tackled him. Rattata screeched.

I reached into my pocket, and grabbed a Pokeball. It was time to snag it. "Alright," I whispered to myself. Eevee still had Rattata pinned down. I held the Pokeball in my left arm, and threw it towards Rattata. As a soon as Eevee saw the Pokeball shooting towards him, he jumped out-of-the-way. Rattata was lying stunned on the floor. The Pokeball hit it, and Rattata was sucked inside. One, two, three, the Pokeball shook…Click! Rattata was caught! The Pokeball flew back into my hand, which was my first snag in a long time.

"Hey, where did my Rattata go," The little boy said looking around. Whenever you snag a Pokémon from someone, they can't see you throw the Snagball, but after the battle they realize they are missing a Pokémon. That's just how the Snag Machine works.

"It must have run off somewhere," I fibbed trying to sound sympathetic.

"Hmph! Fine I'll go look for it!" The little boy grunted running away. I sighed. I held Rattata's Pokeball, 'Is it possible Cipher is back? And why would they be releasing Shadow Pokemon into the wild? I hadn't heard anything about Cipher or Shadow Pokemon on the news or from Professor Krane. Is that the real reason he gave me the Snag Machine?'

I always felt a kind of bad after I snagged Pokémon from innocent trainers. I never felt any sort of sympathy for the Cipher Peons; I knew they were just using the Pokémon for power. But, when I snagged Pokémon from normal trainers, I felt bad, because not all of them knew their Pokémon were shadow Pokémon. Maybe they had actually grown to love them? And then to find out their Pokémon was gone had to be heartbreaking. I can't imagine what it would be like If someone took Eevee from me. I picked Eevee up, and smiled, I was lucky to still have my partner.

"Come on buddy let's go get some rest," I said. Eevee mewed.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days had passed and we were almost in Kanto, Eevee and I waited anxiously and the bow of the ship. Eventually Kanto was coming into sight. After about ten minutes the ship finally docked in the harbor of a small town named Pallet. The other excited trainers and I hurried off the ship in a cluster.

Pallet town was a peaceful and green town. A town I wasn't used to, Orre was all desert and cities, except for a small retirement town in the forest. But there were no wild Pokémon in Orre, only a few select areas called PokeSpot, to catch a wild Pokémon you had to leave a snack to lure it in. After that it was pure luck if you could catch it.

I walked along the streets trying to figure out where to go next. I probably should have come more prepared. I had no map, my PDA didn't work in this region, and now that I think about, I didn't have money either. "What do you think we should do?" I asked Eevee. Eevee mewed. "Maybe we should start by going to the Pokémon Center," I suggested. "But I have no Idea where it is…maybe I can find someone to give me directions." I walked around for a while trying to find someone who looked like they lived here. I noticed a boy who looked about my age with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Maybe he could help.

"Excuse me," I said tapping him on the shoulder. "Could you tell me where the Pokémon Center is?"

The boy turned around, He had untidy black hair, and big red eyes. His Pikachu had the same adventurous look in its eyes as its trainer's. He smiled, "Hi! You must be visiting, we don't have a Pokémon Center here, where are from? Like Viridian City or something?" His Pikachu nodded its head.

"Uh no, I just got off the ship from Orre, I don't really know my way around," I explained.

"Oh! Orre! Never heard of it, but in that case, why don't you come with me! I'll introduce you to Professor Oak! He'll get you started! Oh my names Red by the way, and that's my Pikachu, Pika. What's your name? WOAH! What's that thing on your arm it's so cool!" He said poking my Snag Machine.

'Geez this guy has a short attention span, and I just can't tell him I have a snag machine, if he doesn't even know where Orre is he probably will think I'm using the snag machine to steal Pokémon,' I thought, "Hi Red, My name is Michael, I don't think you really need to introduce me to your professor-"

"Yes, I do, Professor Oak is the best in the world! Come on!" He exclaimed grabbing my arm and pulling me away.


	3. Oak's Lab

**Wow, sorry this took my so long guys, hope you like it! :D. Yeah on the last chapter I said I'd have chapter 3 up by the next day... never happened... Sorry guys I was having writer's block XD. This might not seem like much of a chapter after such a long wait, but again, I'm sorry.**

** (Red may seem a little out of character, but I'm sorry get used to it (-_-))**

**And Please Review! It means a lot!**

"Hey! Hey! I don't need to visit your professor! Okay!?" I struggled as Red pulled me along, gripping my arm tightly. Red had been pulling me along for a while, I didn't really want to argue, but I was starting to get annoyed.

"It's okay we're almost there! See!" Red smiled pointing, with his free hand, to a building on top of a green hill. It was small beige building, about one story high, with a white picket fence surrounding it, and couple large green Oak trees beside (Ironic?).

"Pika! Pika!" Red's Pikachu, Pika, squealed.

"Is that his lab?" I blurted out in a confused tone.

Red turned his head around, and then glared at me, "Yeah?"

I felt my face flush after I realized the impression I had given him. I try not to be rude, "Sorry."

Red stared at me then smiled, "Anyways, follow me!" Red said enthusiastically running towards the hill. 'Well I guess it can't hurt?' I thought. I smiled and followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well here we are!" Red smiled as we stood outside the small lab. The building looked like it was at least twenty years old. The windows were dirty, and looked like they were just a finger tap away from shattering. Moss and vines were beginning to grow up the sides, the beige paint was peeling and wearing; the building was different… I kind of liked it. It was so much different than the huge research facility where I grew up. 'I wonder if all the buildings in Kanto are like this.'

Red jogged towards the lab. He lightly sped up the crumbling steps to the door and knocked. Before following Red, I glanced at a stubby sign next to the picket fence. It read, '_Professor Oak, Pokémon Professor, #4524-123-563, Pallet Town, Kanto, Trainers Welcome!" _

'I guess the man'sofficial?' I thought. I shrugged and followed Red to the door.

"Pika! Pi!" Pika, who was sitting on Red's head, pika'd, as we waited at the door. Speaking of which, I hadn't let Eevee out of his Pokeball in a while. I looked down at my belt. My eyes widened as I noticed Rattata's Pokeball, my stomach sunk as well. I had forgotten about the incident with the Shadow Pokémon on the ship. 'Maybe it's just a Shadow Pokémon I missed!? Then it ran off, because I couldn't catch it? Then the boy found it? Oh well. I bet it's nothing. Well… I guess I should call Krane later. Although I really don't want to talk to "_Daddy"… _but then again Mom and Jovi probably want to know if I'm okay, I kind of miss them know that I think about it…I hope it's nothing though, I don't really want to waste my time catching shadow Pokémon again, if Cipher's back or something. I just want to enjoy my time in this Region. ' I thought then sighed.

"UGH! OAK! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG!?" Red growled furiously knocking the door again.

"Pika!" Pika squealed reaching his tiny fist out to knock the door too, but accidentally knocked Red's baseball cap off.

"Ugh Pikachu," Red groaned picking his hat up and placing it back on his head, "I can't take you anywhere!" Pikachu giggled and little bolts of electricity shot out of his cheeks. I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little, and the feelings from a few seconds before slipped away.

"Maybe He isn't home?" I suggested.

"Nah, he's probably in the back," Red sighed. "Come on," he said opening in the door.

"Are you sure you should do that? What if he's not home?" I asked. 'I really don't want to get in trouble on the first day.'

"Oh, we'll be fine, the first time I met Oak I broke into his house," He laughed. 'What is up with this guy? Oh well I guess I can't blame him, I've broke into several hide-outs and labs myself,' I thought.

Red stepped inside and I followed. The inside of the lab was a mess. There were books were scattered and stacked across the room, and tables and chairs covered in papers. 'Best Professor in the world?' I thought.

"Prooofffesssooorr OooooakkkK! WHHERRREE ARREEE YOUU!? AREEE YOUUU HOMMMEE!?" Red yelled.

"I'm in the back!" An old, slightly horse, voice responded.

"OOKKKAYY!" Red answered. "Come on Mike follow me!"

'Mike?' I said to myself with a puzzled look. Red and I shuffled through the mess to the end of a small narrow hallway, to a metal door.

"He should be in here," Red whispered reaching for the handle. 'And he chooses now to whisper?' Red opened the door and we stepped inside. "There you are!" Red smiled.

"Pikaaa!"

'I take it this is the actual lab?' I thought. I looked around there were computers, wipe boards, and TV screens all around the room; all displaying complex data.

In the middle of the room was a podium with a Pokeball resting on it. Beside it an old man with spiky gray hair was taking notes on a clipboard. 'Professor Oak?' He turned around at us and smiled.

"Oh! Hello Red!" The old man chuckled, "And Pika!" He waved. He then looked at me, and glanced at my left arm. "Oh, and I see you brought a friend."


End file.
